Yuki Ryku
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Ryku 'Character Last Name' Tenshi 'IMVU Username' Tavren 'Nickname (optional)' Rye 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 09-04-194 A.N. 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 4"10 'Weight' 95lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' In summary Ryku can be known through most as: Serious, Smart, Calm, some times Blood Thirsty, some times enraged, organized and over thinks situations. First, he is serious in most important situation, never taking any thing for granted and always on the look out, He always watches his back including watching the ones he cares for back. He is some times easy going in situations that he is calm and happy in. Second, he is very smart and thinks situations through to the max, he never not even once didn’t think about a situation to the fullest thinking of both consequences and positive endings. Third, he can be very calm at times, he never gets upset or enraged when some one is picking on him or in the similar, and when he is in a fight about fifty percent of the time he is very calm. Forth, he can be blood thirsty at times when is mad or uneasy, which then his eye color turns a dark blue and a pure Dark Blue chakra surrounds him, if the pure dark blue chakra is swirling around him at a slow pace he is not at most angry, but if the pure Dark Blue chakra swirls around him at a very fast pace it means he is very angry. Fifth, when he is in a fight he can get overwhelmed with anger and loose control then summoning Dark Blue chakra and going to his enraged state. Sixth, he is also very organized in ways most can even compare; he always keeps his weapons in a certain spot so if a fighting situation appeared out of no where he would be able too defend himself with ease. Last, is his over thinking situations, at times he over thinks stuff and gets frustrated which has a chance for him too loose control and there is another chance he wont loose control and fight really well. 'Behaviour' Ryku is ''Serious, Smart, Calm, some times Blood Thirsty, some times enraged, organized and over thinks situations, But when around others most of the time he is very quiet and doesnt speek unless spoken too. 'Nindo (optional) "Sad...I thought you were wiser then that..." '''Summoning '-Is a Academy Student-' 'Bloodline/Clan' Forth member in the Yuki Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' N/A 'Strengths' His strengths are his speed 'Weaknesses' His weakness are Handseals 'Chakra colour' Dark Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique // http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique // http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique // http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice // http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice // http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu 'Allies' 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Ryku, is a 12 year old boy, his life has had many obstacles so far. His mother died at the age of 3 years old. Ryku at 3 years old the day that his mother got assassinated and his father was never the same, he was always walked walks away from home and his father. Winters and summers passed as he just walked next too a wall sometimes going home too see his father and. He would at sometimes go over to a trashcan and just styare at it wondering, "Why is life soo hard". Ryku would get pennies thrown at him but he just sit there and say nothing with no expression on his face. One day when people were throwing rock at him with much force some rocks hitting him in the face, a boy that Ryku didn’t know ran at the ones throwing the rocks and beat them up bad, Ryku just stared at the boy, but in no time they became best friends pretty much brothers. Then many days passed, it was about 2 years past Ryku’s his mother died and 1 year past the day the boy and Ryku met. It was on a summer day, Ryku and the boy were lying down in a field of soft grass. The boy and Ryku were laughing and having fun telling each jokes, and having a good time, out of no where a Kunai bolted at Ryku and the boy spotted it and jumped in the way of the Kunai. The boy was stabbed in the neck with the kunai and died instantly. A Dark Blue chakra roared around Ryku as he lost control of himself and bolted the one who threw the Kunai which was a assassin, Ryku ended up lossing to the assassin and barly got away alive. After that day Ryku swore too be as strong as possible and protect others from death for his best friend that stuck with him through rough and thin, but Ryku never was the same after that day and joined the academy. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by:' Soudai Namikaze Category:Academy Student Category:Amegakure Category:Trail